This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Internal combustion engines may combust a mixture of air and fuel in cylinders and thereby produce drive torque. Combustion of the air-fuel mixture produces exhaust gases. Engines may include intake ports to direct air flow to the combustion chambers and exhaust ports to direct exhaust gases from the combustion chambers. An intake assembly may be used to direct air flow to the intake ports.